


Five Night's at Freddy's The Fourth Closet Redo

by Murphy_Wesley_Bliss



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics are Human Beings (Five Nights at Freddy's), F/M, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss/pseuds/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss
Summary: I can't stand the second half of The Forth Closet. The twist is stupidly thought out, and ruins what The Silver Eyes and teh Twisted ones did. SO i'm gonna try and redo it, using what Has been shown in Five Night's at Freddy's.
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Foxy, Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/Jessica, Charlotte "Charlie" Emily/John (Five Nights at Freddy's), Elizabeth Afton & Funtime Animatronics, Elizabeth Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Elizabeth Afton/Original Character(s), jessica/Carlton Burke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Five Night's at Freddy's The Fourth Closet Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Charlie? John can't figure that out, slowly becoming broken in his mind as the events of Freddie's takes a tole on his mind.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK

It was meant to be simple.

It was never simple with what her dad made.

But these.....Twisted animatronics were nightmares

She though these Animatronics were empty, full of wires, but whatever the things going after her, they were doing it on an order.

She felt sick, looking at them, their teeth in their jaws, chomping at her.

The Claw's of Freddy swung close to her, nearly slicing her face, the roar of metal filled the air.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK

"RUN JESS!" Charlie yelled, using the shovel to slam it into Freddy's face.

"CHARLIE!" She could hear Jessica's voice yell to her, the metal stopping too fast behind her as she gasped.

She fell forward, nearly getting clipped by the hook from Foxy.

A snarl lie sound came from Foxy, it's two row's of sharp teeth moved gently as it stared right at her.

These things were seemingly only hunting her, all the bodies they found, looked like her. Foxy had the chance to hit Jess, but went for her.

Charlie had to act fast, Foxy was gonna swing again at her, she pushed herself up, running towards Freddy as Foxy charged at her too.

She skid to a stop, and moved out of the way as Foxy tried to his her again with his hook, the sound of metal cracking as grinding sounds came out too.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK

She turned to see Foxy's hook it Freddy's chest, the red and blue eyes were staring into her chest as she kept backing up. She could see they didn't react much, only Foxy's right arm moving, his hook arm.

The rain fell gently, like any minute it would stop, or it would even rain harder.

"Where's John?" Charlie asked Jessica as she frantically looked around.

"Last I saw him, he fell into that ditch!" Jessica said, pointing to it.

They quickly ran over to it to see if he needed help, the two animatronics left behind were busy trying to get free, so they had to be quick.

The ditch went down, slowly filling with water as John was wiping mud off his pants as the rain hit him. He seemed to be holding his leg slightly as he tried to stand up full. Looking around it seemed the water was moving move as it filled up. Charlie tried to see if John could see them or not, before calling out to him, looking back to see both Freddy and Foxy were both trying to get the hook free, and it seemed to be Freddy's chest was slowly being ripped apart more an more as they pulled. They were running out of time! She quickly turned back to yell down to John before she paused, her ad Jessica saw the same thing, something floating towards John in the water.

"JOHN!" Both started yelling as he jumped slightly at the sudden yelling as he towards to them, both pointing towards the water to his left in a panic way. He looked confused as they did this, looking where they were pointing.

He blinked for a split second as the thing jumped at him, slamming him into the water, the grip on his neck was hard as he felt something sharp wrapping around it to as he struggled to breath.

He saw red glowing eyes pricing him from above water, the two set of teeth hovering above him in case he managed to get free so it can rip his face off, chocking a little as he felt water cover him, he could gently see it was Bonnie chocking him.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK

He felt the grip loosen as he could hear something hitting metal hard. He managed to raise his hand above the water as he was pulled up, he coughed and gasped as he felt fresh air enter his lungs as he could see Bonnie turned back to him, having fallen over from being hit, his gaze didn't change ether.

His head twitched as his head turned, his mouth moving slightly as he glared at John.

Jessica grabbed the shovel, using it to hit Bonnie back more, even hitting the side to knock him into the water, making a small splash of water.

John sighed at this, before hearing both Charlie and Jessica scream as they disappeared from the edge, quickly climbing out, he could gently see when thunder struck for a few seconds.

A grey like animatronic had jumped onto Charlie, growling at her, it's silver pelt and eyes piercing her as it's jaw opened more and more, ready to bite down on her. John ran to Jessica, grabbing the shovel and slamming it onto the Animatronics back, breaking the shovel into two as the creature's head turned 180 to him.

It was a wolf, it snarled like Foxy did, but more animal like as he got ready to strike at him.

Charlie Quickly hit it in the neck area, as the sound of metal snapping was heard as the Wolf like animatronic fell over, she set off the spring locks.

“JOHN! CHARLIE!” Jessica yelled out to them, trying to get them to move, Looking at Freddy and Foxy, She could see a hole in Freddy's chest from the struggle of getting Foxy's hook free, and now they were coming at them, Bonnie's eyes poked out from the Ditch, his eyes glowed more as he started climbing out. Clay was finally catching up to them as the storm got worse.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK

Foxy was running, his metallic legs stomped towards them as they ran, and it looked like Bonnie was running at them on all fours, like a spier running fast.

They were trying to find a lead to stop these twisted animatronics, but now those same ones are trying to kill them.

Foxy caught up too fast, seemingly faster then the eye can watch it, it seemed to go for John first, wanting no one there to help Charlie, he closed his eyes, only to hear the sound of metal crashing together.

He opened his eyes, and saw the normal Foxy, fighting this twisted version, Freddy struggling with his twisted self too, trying to block them. He almost forgot about Bonnie, turning to him, he saw it was stuck between Bonnie and Chica, they were all here.

"The Animatronics...... their fighting those twisted ones." Charlie said between breaths, it was true, Foxy was using his hook to slice through the wolf animatronic, breaking it to pieces as he did it, his yellow, silverish eye glimmering as he ripped wire after wire, letting the spring locks break as he did it. Freddy was doing better, hitting the spring locks on the freely with ease, letting the force and water of the storm set off these spring locks, letting the Freddy fall down in having it be switched on like that, as Freddy started pulling on it's arms.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK

Bonnie and Chica seemed more twisted then the other two, they were slowly ripping the twisted Bonnie piece, by piece, a claw, a finer, an eye, they kept it up, slowly stripping the twisted Bonnie of it's suit, slowly showing more wires and more robotic parts, but the face, dear god the face wouldn't move an inch.

"We need to move before something else goes wrong." Jessica said, she was panicking, she even sounded to be hyperventilating in a panic at all of this. Clay was trying to help her calm down, but she seemed to not notice, focused to much on what the animatronics were doing, it was so inhuman and monstrous, yet it was a good thing, those twisted animatronics were being destroyed, she didn't care if it was brutal, the pain would stop.

John noticed Charlie has bruises on her, and scratches, her cheek had more then a few claw marks, and a bad slash through her arm, blood dripped from it, but she seemed more focused on getting away before worrying about that injury, Jessica seemed more fine, a little bruised up, but didn't have many claw marks or bad gashes.

John turned back and fell over as Foxy, the twisted Foxy charged past him, jumping on to Charlie, slamming into her and trying to snap it's jaws into her neck.

She was slowly losing the strength to hold it back, seeing it's mouth inch closer and close to her neck, John jumped up in a panic.

"JESS, CLAY!" He yelled out as they turned around to run to Charlie to help her, she let out a small gasp of pain as Foxy dug his claws into her side, John pulling them up, trying to get Foxy to move back, Clay even holding the arm of the hook.

Charlie listened intently, and over the sounds of Clay and John grunting as they pulled at the suit she struggled with it as Jessica quickly knelt down to her level, trying to get Foxy to bite down before it reached her neck.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK

Foxy snarled more as the rain dripped off his snout, his eyes just like the normal one, a silverish yellow as his jaws reached closer to Charlie.

Jessica saw the animatronics were coming over, but their wasn't enough time, Foxy was to busy with the Wolf to stop this twisted one, and the other's weren't fast like he was.

"We're not get you Charlie, we won't." John said as he managed to get Foxy's arm free from Charlie's side as him and Clay started to move Foxy back.

They both heard a clicking noise echo from within the suit and both turned to Charlie and Jessica in fear of what they heard. As soon as they did this, the metal sound came as a scream echoed loudly.

John sprang up, panting. His head felt dizzy and his head stung like hell as he looked around. Six months. It was six months since that terror of the case Clay called the Twisted Animations happened, and after they saw Charlie at the dinner, she left. Took her things and moved out of her dorm. But John knew something was up. The Charlie he saw, despite what everyone else thought, was not her. She felt off, she always looked like she would smile, but then and there, that wasn't their, she wore a red dress, she wasn't the girly type, she was independent. As Marla and Jessica ran to hug her, he felt that Charlie, no this fake Charlie, was trying to lure them in for something. But her leaving after made it even more strange.

John got aspirin, trying to keep his thought's clear, even with the tv blaring behind him, turning, it seemed to be about the opening of a new building, he chose to ignore it, his head throbbing as he had to get ready for work. He visited Charlie's old house every night. Trying to get an answer to something. The twisted animatronics wern't found, he saw Bonnie, but the next night, he was gone, like he saw it. John couldn't get something else out of his mind.

The Forth Closet. Charlie's dad Henry, made her toy's as a child, Stanley the unicorn. Theadore the bunny, and Ella the doll. But the forth closet always remained closed, Charlie said something about feeling something in there, and during that tie he last saw her, he felt it too, something waiting, stewing in the chaos around it. John shook his head, and looked in the mirror. He looked a mess, his hair was standing up in random places, his beard was getting outgrown and messy too. He looked like he was on deaths door, his lack of sleep getting to him more and more as he got more nightmares. Jessica tried helping, but she couldn't get into what she called his broken state of mind at the moment.

His mind wasn't broken, he wasn't crazy, he know's that Charlie's alive somewhere, the one in the restaurant was not the real her, something he needs to prove.

As he got ready for work, he couldn't get his mind off of Charlie, her hand was lifeless in the Twisted animatronic suit,filled with blood, her blood,, slowly dripping out as they had to leave her in the collapsing house,her Aunt was their, no one knew where she was, yet she was their, she had to know something about Charlie's dad, why would she be their, all these questions and no answers. He didn't have time to think about this...... John turned his head, he swore he was being watched, the window, was empty, but it felt like someone... or something was watching him, it was nothing, he was tired, of course he would feel this. "Former host of the pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's." John tuned around fast, the tv was just talking about how the mall it was at was being torn down, everything that's happened, made him jumpy, it's best to forget that part of the town now. "Soon to release, Freddy's sIs-" John tuned the tv off and left, letting his mind slip back into his thoughts..

It was gloomy, with rain slowly starting up as he arrived, the building was already two stories high, and they were working on the basement. He rubbed his hands through his black hair as he heard people talking. They were going over who will be working on what for the building. The thought of Charlie came back as he spaced out. "John." John raised his head, he came out of being lost in his thoughts, not realizing he was called on 4 times already. "Yeah." he said, making sure he was paying attention. "I need you to go through the basement, make sure we didn't mess up anything on the building, we're painting in the basement today, and we need to be ready. The guy said as John nodded, knowing that when other's arrive, they would come down too.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK.

The basement was dark, the sound of rain being the only thing he could hear above him, as he used his flashlight to walk around, holding to his head as he did. He turned every corner, but froze, STOMP.... STOMP.... STOMP... the sound of creaking metal and heavy footsteps were heard walking around the darkness, the basement span a huge area, there was so much here, it was like a maze, but despite the noise being far away, it was close at the same time. He started to head back, not wanting to be here alone. He stopped at seeing a red light move away, the same area the stomping came form.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK

He blinked and rubbed his eye's, the light was still there, he tried to leave, but felt the door shake and rattle, but not move. The door was jammed, he kept pulling as the light moved around, and the moment he heard the metal stomping stopped, he turned back to the light, as his hand slipped as he fell to the ground, the sound of his light hitting the ground echoed as the red light turned back to him, piercing his eyesight hard. CLICK.CLICK.CLICK. His eye's squinted, he knew who it was..... Bonnie. He was like how he was before, damaged, but his face was really gone, his endoskeleton was showing, his whole robotic arm was showing, his other was missing.... Wait, it was gone, what happened to him? his chest was gone, and half a leg was missing, his endoskeleton was in place of all of them. But Bonnie was charging at him now, the sound of metal moving faster as Bonnie was charging at him, his hand clentched into a fist. John jumped up and ran, grabbing the light and nearly avoiding Bonnie getting him. Bonnie was fast, the stomping never ended, the only sound besides his breaths and the metal stomps was the rain, slowly slowing down as Bonnie got closer. CLICK.CLICK.CLICK. John turned a corner and his behind a pillar as Bonnie ran by, before stopping and looking out, his red eyed gazed going 360, John felt his body freeze, Bonnie was looking at the pillar he was hiding behind. The metal slowly and painful moved, like it was rusted and breaking, before quiet. John almost turned the Pillar, but stopped, the red light was right on the other side. John thought he heard a noise, something going off, right as Bonnie ripped through the pillar, almost landing right on John. John nearly doged the punch that ripped through the wall. Turning comer's John ran more, remembering at Freddy's, the horror as the animatronics charged at them then too. Stopping would be deadly for him, Bonnie was like those Twisted animatronics, dead set on killing a target, John's eyes went wide as he stopped after minutes of running before he realized The sound's stopped and turning around, he could see Bonnie was now gone.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK.

He panted, the feeling of it all hit him, the silence of rain being the only sound now, he pulled out his hammer to break the door open, to get the door unjamed and away from Bonnie. running as fast as he could caused an echo to be herd around him,, he panted feeling the breath leave his body. He slowly stopped running as the noise came back to him. The Springlock sound, The same one that made that Freddy monster hurt Charlie. William yet again hurt Charlie with that. Turning the next corner, John let himself breath only to freeze and see Bonnie's body walking right in front of him, he met back up with Bonnie as his hunt began again. His fist still clenched as it stopped, looking around in the dark. John felt his heart race as Bonnie quickly turned around and ran at John roaring as he reached his hand out to grab him. Aiming for his throat 

John faintly hear something, in the darkness. "You won't die." a voice said, it echoed more and more in his mind until it's echo had an echo. John's eyes shot open to hear voices and light's moving around, opening his eyes completely, Bonnie was gone, like he wasn't even their, was he imagining it? No he was sure he wasn't, that was real, but no one saw Bonnie. The pillar and hole were gone, or at least to everyone they were, but John knew what he saw. He went over, seeing the door wasn't put in right, which is why it was jammed, he turned his head back, swearing he saw the red light's from his eyes again, but after blinking they were gone. Like the holes in the wall and pillar, Bonnie was no where to be seen, like a ghost.

CLICK.CLICK.CLICK.

He was losing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beginning is just as important as the ending. This one is no different. John may seem crazy, but in the world of Freddie's, nothing is fake.


End file.
